Having guts
by Jayden111
Summary: A short story about the friendship Buu and a girl shares, and a couple of problems surface
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, if you're going to read my story, thank you!**

This is right after Buu killed Babidi… 

**XxX**

"This is the latest news report from Z-TV. Majin Buu is heading for North city, evacuate the city if you're living there or call friends and family who didn't see the news, the military is going to go and take Majin Buu down, anyone caught in the cross fire, will die, so leave the city, now." People were running out of their houses, with only a small suitcase and a car and some were even walking, Amy, a young woman, was just sitting in her house, looking as everyone was leaving, screaming even. "Bunch of fools, don't they know running won't help, Buu will find them, better to die now than later." She whispered as she saw the pink blob in the distance. "Why don't they stand up too him, he can't be that strong…" She looked down. "He's already killed 4/5 of the human population, and has destroyed so many military units, who am I kidding he's much stronger than Cell was, and Cell almost destroyed the world…" She got up and walked out of the house, but stopped when she saw all the people being lifted into the air, and turned into candy drops, she saw it fall too the ground and her face didn't feel emotion but it did feel anger beyond measures, she saw him suck up all the candy balls and eat them, all but one, a black coloured one, it was stuck behind a rock. She bended down and picked it up, she saw him rub his stomach. "MAJIN BUU!" She yelled and he looked down. "YOU MISSED ONE DEAR!" She threw it too him and he caught it, and ate it. "Hmmm, coffee flavored my favorite… Thank you girl!" he yelled down at her and she was surprised. 'He's so sweet… He's like a child in a grown guy's body… Perhaps it's because no one tried to be friend him yet, maybe that's why he kills people. "Buu, come down here!" She yelled and Buu landed in front of her. "What do you want to be turned into, chocolate, candy or pudding?" She stepped back. "Neither please don't eat me." She said, trying to see whether he'd agree, even though she didn't mind dieing. "Okay girl, my name Buu, what your name, we be friends?" She nodded. "Yes, I know your name, my name is Amy." Buu walked to her and extended his pudgy hand. "Friends shake?" She looked at his hand. "Only guys do the handshake thing, I don't do that." Buu lowered his hand. "Then how do you greet?" He asked, looking at her with his round face. "Like this, we hug, but please don't break my ribs." She said as she hugged him a friendly way, he hugged her but then hugged too hard and she yelled in pain and he let go. "Amy okay?" She looked at her rib, it was crushed. "Um, my rib is broken, I'll be fine…" She touched it and flinched. "Buu make better, yes, yes?" She saw him put his hand out too her ribs and it began to heal. "Thank you." She whispered as she touched her ex-broken rib. "Come with me, yes?" Buu asked her and she nodded. "To where?" She asked half paranoid of his presence. "To Buu's home, Buu build nice small house in desert, all concrete." She shuttered. "All concrete, that's a bit harsh, why don't we stay in my house instead, it's wood and other materials." She said as she showed her hand to her home. "You say Buu's home isn't good enough, not good enough for you?" He's face turned angry and she stepped back. "No, not at all, we can go to your house, but for how long do I have to stay there?" She asked more paranoid, if he could break her rib with one hug, then he could kill her with a single slap. "Forever, friends forever." He said happily again. "Forever, very well, but let me get some things from my house, okay?" She asked and Buu nodded. "Good, good, just hurry." She ran inside, getting blankets and pillows and stuffing it in a bag, and then some food, and her laptop and all her games, everything she would need to survive, and a couple of books. "Fine let's go." She said as she pulled her heavy baggage after her. "Buu carry bags." Buu took the bags in one hand and then grabbed her in the other as he took too the air. "Oh my god." She said as she shut her eyes, she had a mild fear of heights. "Buu go faster." Buu took of as fast as ever, she yelled from fright, but then 10 seconds later, they were in the desert, Buu stopped and landed on the ground. "Buu's home nice." He entered it, she still in his one arm. "Wow, you build this on your own?" He nodded proudly as he smiled as he put her and the bags down. "It's amazing, a bit concrete like, but amazing." She said as she touched the falls and the looked at the structure of the house… "Buu hungry…" She gasped. 'He ate more than 100 people less than 2 minutes ago, and he's hungry again…?' she though surprised. "Well, then go get something to eat." She said as she heard a rumble in the distance. "The military." She said in surprise, they would blow the house, with her in it, up "Candy, yummy." He went outside and she looked through the round window. She saw him blow up all the machinery and then turn all the soldiers into candy, still hearing them scream as they were eaten. "Gross." She said as she looked away and Buu came in with a hand full of candy. "For later." He said as he put it down on the table of concrete. She nodded and took out her laptop; she put it on and began writing in a language only she knew. Buu eyes the language. "What you writing." She hated the way he made speaking faults. "I'm writing something personal, you call it a journal, so only I can read it." She told him and he smiled and laughed but then she heard someone scream outside. "Hey Majin Buu, I'm back for the second round, come out and face Gotenks." She jumped up and Buu went outside, a small kid was standing there with purple and black hair. "Little brat, didn't he's mother teach him the fine manner of keeping away from danger." She hissed. "He'll get killed." She saw Gotenks attack Buu, shockwaves of power erupted through the house, making some of the walls crumble, she looked outside, the guy was busy beating Buu up. "Oh no…" She said softly, she didn't want Buu to die or live, she didn't know whether he was a friend or foe to her. The guy then got golden hair and she saw Buu get ripped apart, he only had one arm left. "Oh no, he's dead…" She then gasped as he began to re grow all the limbs he lost. "How did he do that?" She asked herself stunned, she watched the fight, the guy with blonde hair was winning, but then he began getting tired and then Buu won the battle, when Gotenks suddenly turned into two beings, two boys no older than 8. "What the fuck?" She whispered under her breath. She saw Buu punch them around with no problem, but then a guy with black hair appeared, took the boys and disappeared, she saw Buu land and then he entered the house, he was looking pissed off.

"Nice going Buu…" She said and he smiled. "Buu won, Buu won, Buu won." He suddenly turned happy, but then a something shot Amy in the arm, a gun shot from a sniper called a smitch. She fell down on the ground, she saw Buu look outside and get angry as he took after them, killing them and not even bothering eating them, he went inside, and healed her, but she was frightened. "Ouch, what happened…?" She asked as her arm still hurt, she saw Buu look super angry, steam literally coming out of his head. "Buu hate humans…" He yelled and the house began to crumble under his power surge, she then saw the roof come down on her, she yelled as it hit her, 200 kg concrete on her fragile body. Buu didn't even notice it, he just power up, shooting the concrete and her body away, the house in pieces, then the steam he blew out began to form into something, and after he's little tantrum he saw the smoke form and then saw Amy lying on the ground, dead… He ran too her, and shook her, but then realized she wasn't dead yet, he began healing her but when he was halfway a chocolate brown hand ripped him away from her. "What are you?" He asked scared, as a thin Buu, and brown, was standing behind him. The other Buu started to attack him, just when Amy got her bearings right; she looked on as a brown Buu was fighting a fat Buu, her Buu. "What now." She asked as she wiped her eyes. She saw the thin one was winning by far and then the fat Buu tried to turn him into candy but then he rebound the attack towards the pink Buu, and he turned into a chocolate. "NO!" She ran too the chocolate piece and picked it up. The brown Buu slapped her so that the chocolate fell out of her hand, he picked it up but she ran too him. "Don't eat him…" She begged with tears in her black eyes. He smiled as he put it in his mouth, chewing the Buu, she heard fat Buu yell from pain and she looked away, after she heard him swallow it she swung her hand towards him, but he grabbed it, and she tried with the other one, but he grabbed it as well. "You killed my friend!" She yelled and he licked his lips, as he was getting ready to turn her into chocolate as well, but then he yelled as he began to transform. She stepped back as he let her arms go, she saw him turn pink. "Please be my Buu…" She said, but when it was over, it was a different Buu, pink but different, a shirtless Buu than was thinner and stronger looking. "Yes, I am almost complete..." She heard him say, she looked up and gasped. 'Oh no…' She stepped back but he didn't seem to have any interest in her at the moment, he took off and she fell down on the ground relieved. "Thank goodness…" She said as she was sad that Buu was gone, he was a friend to her, or else he wouldn't have healed or been nice to her.

She stood up and walked around the desert until she came to a highway, she tried to get a lift, but no cars came by, she walked until night when she got tired and went to sleep.

Meanwhile

Buu has absorbed Piccolo and Gotenks, and then Gohan. (There's no Goku and Vegeta fusion, so no Vegito.) He then absorbed Goku and when Vegeta came he killed him with ease. "This power, it's all mine, I'm the universes ruler! But there's no sense in destroying the planet on a empty stomach, but might as well sleep for now until it's day…

Buu went too sleep on the grass, snoring like a pig.

Amy woke up about 4 in the morning and decided to go to the only city Buu hasn't destroyed yet. "Man I'm hungry, too bad Buu destroyed my bags…" She walked until 7 when she reached the city, it was filled with people. "Need food…" She whispered to herself as she walked to the coffee shop her grandmother worked. "Hey Amy, how's it going?" She asked but then noticed how dreary her granddaughter looked. "I've been walking ever since 4." Her grandmother named Alizi went to the counter and took some coffee and breakfast that was meant for another customer. "Here eat and drink this, a morning without breakfast and coffee is a bad morning." She smiled and nodded and then began eating and drinking. "Thank you allot I would pay you, if Majin Buu didn't destroy our city." Her grandmother scowled. "Yes, I heard that on the news, darn Buu." She nodded as she ate finished and then stood up. "Thank you I feel so much better now Alizi." She said and her grandmother hugged her. "I'm just glad you're alive." She nodded and then she heard people scream 'Majin Buu' Her heart froze. "Oh no, hide behind the counter dear!" Alizi yelled but Amy shook her head. "No, I have a score to settle!" She ran outside as Alizi yelled some gibberish that she's going to die. When she got outside she saw Buu had changed again, he was build like a well build guy, no shirt, longer tentacle and better looking face, quite charming, but he's eyes was dark and dangerous and he's teeth was longer and he's laugh was evil as he picked up all the people that was close to him, turning them into candy and eating them and then wiping his mouth, she saw him look at the people in her direction, she stepped away, but then she and everyone else was lifted into the air as well, she then yelled. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO EAT ME, YOU PROMISED ME THAT, REMEMBER?" She yelled and he looked at her and laughed again. Then he turned everyone around her into chocolate, and then he looked at her and threw her against the building with his eyes. He ate everyone else and then landed in front of her as he wiped his mouth. "Promises are made to be broken." He said as he got his tentacle ready to turn her. "Friend forever…" She softly whispered as she lowered her head down. "Friend forever, hmmm well then I guess eating you would be a bit… barbaric, but killing you is normal." He picked her up by her neck and readied his fist. "Prepare to die little girl." She gulped and closed her eyes. "Please don't…" She begged. "I really thought I was your friend." She said and Buu smiled…

XxX 

**Hey, thanks for reading, please review, and the next chapter will be up soon, and another thing, I know the words are playing around in your eyes in this chapter, because of the fact that I didn't put in many paragraphs. Well in the next chapter it will be better.**

**I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

Well this chapter is up a little late, sorry for that… I was finishing my other stories first… So forgive me…

XxX 

Buu looked at Amy and smiled. "What makes you think I still consider you a friend?" He asked and looked into her eyes. "Because I know it's you, if you can remember me, then that means you can remember the friendship we shared." She said and Buu smiled.

"Yes, it's true I can remember the friendship we shared, but now I look at it in a different perspective." He said and she shook her head.

"And how would that be?" She asked and Buu put her down on the ground. "You were trying to pull me down, stop me from destroying earth." He said and she shook her head.

"No… I only thought you were lonely, and that was why you wanted to destroy earth, because it offered you nothing." She said and Buu smiled.

"You're right, it doesn't offer we anything, and that's why I am going to destroy it." He said and Amy shook her head again.

"I will always consider you my friend, even if you kill me…" She said and Buu looked at her, she was serious, even if he killed her, she would still think of him as a friend.

"What human are so thick headed… Are you stupid, I said I don't consider you a friend anymore, yet you still consider me one, what's wrong with you?" Buu asked and she shook her head.

"I'm not stupid, I just know when I friendship should not be forgotten…" She said and Buu scowled.

"So what was your plan?" Buu asked and Amy looked at him confused…

"What do you mean?" She asked and Buu scowled. "If we were still friends, what was your plan?" He asked and she looked down as she was sitting on the ground.

"I don't know, to stay your friend until I died." She said and Buu smiled. "Yes, you do die, don't you… Luckily I'm immortal." He said and she nodded. "I know… But I hoped after all those years you'll be able to forget your past and your motives and earth would be safe." She said and Buu scowled.

"So you admit to using me?" He asked and she shook her head. "No! I did not use you! I do consider you a friend!" She yelled and Buu was mildly surprised at her outburst.

"How do I know this isn't all just a act?" He asked and she looked up at him. "It isn't… But if you want to, then kill me, I see there is no way that I can reason with you." She said and Buu smiled then formed a blast in his hands.

"Very well, if you insist…" He said and she looked at the pink ball that were forming in his hands, it was immobilizing her, it was beautiful, but deadly.

Buu saw as she looked at the ball in his hands, but not with fear, her eyes held sadness, and Buu was reconsidering about killing her, he didn't know whether he should, she was the only person who was willing to be friends with him, and killing her would mean he killed the only person who would listen to him, the only person who cared for him, not even his maker Bibidi or Babidi cared about him, they just used him for their own evil plans.

Buu sighed and then let the ball disappear and looked at her, she was still looking at where the ball was, obviously not noticing that it was gone.

"Look at me." Buu said and Amy snapped out of her gaze and then looked up at Buu…

**XxX**

**It might be short, but it's in better formation! **

**Please review, the next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**See I told you this chapter would be up soon!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**XxX**

Amy looked up at him, and now she noticed that the blast was gone. "Yes?" She asked and Buu stared down into her black eyes, he was trying to read her, but he couldn't, it seemed like she was feeling nothing but sadness now, that much he could read.

"You still consider me a friend after everything I did to you and your planet?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes…" She said and Buu smiled, and then bended down. "Then I suppose I consider you a friend as well, I guess I wanted to kill you because you were the only person who cared for me, the only person who understood me." Buu said and she looked at him.

"Really, you're not going to kill me?" she asked and Buu nodded. "Yes, I'm not going to kill you." He said and she smiled and then suddenly jumped Buu, knocking him to the ground as she hugged him.

"Thank you…" She said and Buu was a bit confused that she just jumped with like that, but he took her around her body and picked her up as he stood up.

"Okay…" He said and then looked around the town, more that half the people were already dead, but that didn't concern Buu, he was just glad he didn't kill Amy before he came to his senses.

Buu took to the air and Amy grabbed him around his neck. "Where are you going?" She asked and Buu smiled as he took of. "Somewhere…" You'll see." Buu said and she didn't like the sound of that, she didn't really like surprises.

Buu and Amy had already been flying for 10 minutes and now she was curious, she had no idea where he was heading. "Please tell me." She said and Buu smiled. "No…" She said and she growled.

"Spoil sport." She muttered and Buu smiled, he was going to surprise her, after what he did to her, he could at least surprise her.

Buu passed a house somewhere that was secluded by a forest, it was made from wood

"Where's here." He said as he landed down on the ground. "Where's here?" She asked as she looked around.

"I've seen this house many times before, and it always caught my eyes, I didn't want to destroy it, so I kept it around and it's vacant, so I thought we could stay here, since I destroyed my house." He said and she walked towards the house, it was vacant, but there were stuff in the house, so it was probably for rent, but already furnished.

"It's nice…" she said, she was half speechless, she was still getting used to the fact that Buu was her friend again, after he tried to kill her.

"Want to go inside?" Buu asked and she nodded, Buu walked towards the house and opened the door, it wasn't locked, but he didn't find that odd.

Amy followed him inside and looked around, the house had the basics that a house needed. "So what do you think?" Buu asked and she smiled. "It's very nice." She said and then walked to a light switch and turned it, the light went on and she was surprised that there was electricity, but the house probably had it's own power supply, considering it was so far away from any power plants.

"Glad you like it… I thought you would…" Buu said and Amy looked at him. "When did you think I'd like it?" She asked and Buu smiled. "When I was still in the fat form, I saw it, and was planning to take you to it the same day as when I turned into my new form." Buu said and she nodded.

Buu looked at Amy, she didn't seem completely overjoyed about the house. "What's wrong?" He asked and she turned to him. "Where do we go from here?" She asked and Buu haven't really thought about that, but then he smiled.

"Wherever our hearts lead us…"

THE END

**XxX**

**I did say it was going to be a short fic about the friendship Buu and a girl shared. There will be a sequel where they are more than friends.**


End file.
